


flower crowns

by k1llug0ns



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hyuuga Neji Is A Good Uncle, Hyuuga Neji Lives, One Shot, Other, and yeah, kind of important: neji survived the war but his nerves got damaged or whatever, mentioned in the fic, so his muscles spasm a lot and he has trouble keeping his hands still, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1llug0ns/pseuds/k1llug0ns
Summary: in which neji spends time with his niece.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Uzumaki Himawari, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	flower crowns

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like the akatsuki  
> this is like so mf fluffy you'll puke istg  
> anyways um yeahhhh   
> i don't really know what else i was gonna say ? oh well  
> neji is alive he never died i refuse to acknowledge that he died shut up  
> i've also never written nejiten before so this is me guessing their dynamic sorry if it's shit lol

“aaaannnnddddd, there! it’s done!” himawari declared, throwing her arms up in the air, staring down at her creation. neji smiled at his nieces’ antics, offering her a small ‘great job’. himawari’s grin widened (if that was even possible) at the praise from her uncle.

they had been sitting under the tree in the backyard for about an hour, after he and himawari had gone on a walk so she could collect flowers. she had taught him the (very serious) art of creating flower crowns and insisted he made one of his own.

however, neji had given up a few minutes in, not being able to keep his hands still enough to tie the knots right, and settled for watching his nieces’ intense face as she focused intently on hers.

after taking a sip of her juice, himawari picked up her crown and put it on her head, beaming up at her uncle. “how does it look?”

“it looks beautiful, hima” neji lifted his shaking hand to push a loose strand of hair out of her face.

himawari grinned again, before frowning as she looked down at neji’s unfinished crown. “uncle neji, you didn’t finish yours” she pouted. 

neji offered a gentle smile in response. “my hands were shaking too much to do it right now, i’m sorry”

himawari looked up, before getting up to stand in front of him. even sitting, he was still taller than her, and he found that quite amusing.

his smirk faded when he felt a small weight on his head, and he opened his eyes again to see his niece on her tippie toes, reaching up to place a her flower crown on his head, messing with his hair to make it look right.

“there! now you have one!” she exclaimed happily, jumping back over to her seat and taking her uncles unfinished crown to begin working on. 

neji watched her for a moment before speaking again. “but this one is yours?” he asked, confused as to why she gave him the thing she had been working on for the last hour. himawari shook her head at him, sighing exasperatedly.

“you can’t finish yours, and i want you to have one! so you can have mine, and i can make another one!” she explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, like it should’ve been common knowledge.

“why do you want me to have one, though?” he asked again.

“because i love you!” she cheered, setting her stuff down and jumping up again. “and i want you to have it! and now we can match !!” she hopped over to his seat again, plopping down in his lap and giving him a hug.

if neji let a few tears slip out of his eyes while he hugged her back, well, nobody needed to know.

“i love you too, hima. thank you” he whispered, patting her head. with a beaming grin, she squeezed him tight one more time before going back to her seat, and intently beginning her project again.

* * *

“since when do you where flower crowns?” tenten asked, laughing a little as neji made his way into the house.

“since himawari made one for me” he replied easily, taking off the crown and placing it gently on the kitchen counter, in a spot where nothing would get set on it. he wrapped his arms around his wife’s shoulders and placing his head in the crook of her neck.

“how adorable. the great and fearsome warrior, neji hyuga, being turned into a flower crown wearing softie by his six year old niece” she poked his side. neji scoffed against her neck.

“i am not adorable, how dare you say such things” he mocked offense, pulling back to place a hand dramatically on his chest. tenten turned around in her seat, laughing again.

“yes you are, now give me a kiss, mr adorable” she demanded, holding her arms out again. neji rolled his eyes, but complied.

* * *

when hinata texted the picture to a group chat with all of their friends, neji pretended to be offended and off put by the image.

everyone saw that same photo framed on the wall when they came over for a family gathering a week later. nobody commented on it, but everyone had a knowing smile.

except himawari.

she jumped up into her uncles arms with the biggest grin on her face, joyfully yelling about how they were matching and looked so cute.

and if anyone saw happy tears in neji’s eyes as he held his niece in his arms, and as she shrieked into his ears, nobody commented on it.

but everyone had a knowing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !  
> comments & kudos r appreciated !  
> lmk if there are any grammar/spelling errors :D  
> twitter | SAKURABL00M


End file.
